Risks
by lyra.lestranger
Summary: A Sweeney Todd & Mrs. Lovett oneshot during the "Epiphany" song please R&R! Rated for some language


**Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter, even though i want to :P**

**This is just a oneshot about Todd & Lovett, I guess it's probably done during the Epiphany song from the Sweeney Todd movie..**

**well, enjoy! and please R&R**

* * *

**Risks**

She thought she heard footsteps up there… in his cursed barbershop… where all hell gets loose. She could often hear his mutterings when she listened outside his door when she was too afraid to walk in on his to give him his supper. He had to have supper before he slept….if he even slept at all.

But this time Mrs. Lovett briskly trotted up the stairs to the barbershop door with a plate of meat pies in her hand like usual. She was in an awfully great mood. Business was finally in full swing, it hadn't been like that since Albert was still alive. Once she got to the door, though, she stopped dead in her tracks. What was that sound? It sounded a bit unusual for Mr. Todd to be…crying? She edged closer to the door and even placed a hand on the doorknob. Should she risk opening it? She did.

Mr. Todd. Her dear Mr. T was kneeling on the hard wood floor near the big window facing Fleet Street. His head was in his hands and it defiantly sounded like he was… well, _sobbing._

"Mr. T?" She said quietly, abandoning the plate of meat pies on the small table in the corner of the dingy room. She heard no response from him so she advanced. "Mr. Todd, love… wotever is the matter?" She gently placed a hand on his cold, stiff shoulder. He was trembling, but she couldn't see his face because his hands were still covering it. "Mr. T?" she repeated and kneeled down to his level, her hand still on his shoulder, now slowly moving her hand down his arm.

His sobbing ceased once she kneeled down beside him. He took his hands slowly away from his face and turned to look at her.

His face was a face of murder. His skin all pale and dry, his eyes all bloodshot and tear stained, and his lips forming a perfect snarl as he emitted a menacing growl. He lunged at her throat pinning her against the wall with his stealthy, powerful hands. He took her by surprise, her eyes widened as she hit the wall with a thud.

"I've waited fifteen years to come home to a wife and child….and now all I get is…is this" He said through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Lovett swallowed very slowly, trying to moisten her now dry throat "M..Mr. Todd – " she started to stutter words, but nothing was coming to her. Her eyes moved from his lips to his hand which was reaching for his belt…where his precious silver weapons were.

"Damn that Judge…Damn the Beadle…Damn every happy, living man!" he said with every word gaining a firmer grip around Mrs. Lovett's throat. He let go of her and turned away, as she slumped to the floor, gasping for breath.

Mrs. Lovett didn't dare move a muscle, or say a word for that matter. She thought he was going to kill her then and there. She felt her throat where his hand was and her eyes filled up with tears.

Mr. Todd was talking his revenge nonsense again.

"…and I will get him back even as he gloats, but the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats" He said while pacing near the window again, razor in hand. "Yes that's what I'll do…until he comes…he _will_ come"

Mrs. Lovett bravely stood up from where Mr. Todd had forcefully pinned her, and started her way over the safety of the other side of the door, when she was stopped by Mr. Todd's arm blocking the way. She stopped again and looked up at him… into his dark, cold eyes.

She quickly recovered. "Mr. T, well I was just…I was just… bringing your supper up for you dearie" She stumbled. "A man needs to eat you know"

He seemed to have ignored her.

"Mr. T, it's on the it's on the table in the corner"

"We all deserve to die…" spoke Mr. Todd softly, his eyes looking past her and to the far wall. She gasped as he grabbed her hand forcefully and pulled her onto the chair in the middle of the room. "Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why" At this he held his razor to her throat; she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the strike… But it never came. She looked down. The razor was gone, and Mr. T was pacing and ranting on and on about how there are two kinds of men in this world; "one who stays put in his proper place, and one with his foot in the other one's face" or something like that.

"And that one time I thought I had him, his throat, bare, beneath my hand!" screeched Mr. Todd, turning back again to face her.

Mrs. Lovett thought this was a necessary time to intervene. She risked stepping out of the chair and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder once more. He was simply going mad, and someone should be helping him, poor soul. "Easy now, hush love, hush…I keep telling you – "

"WHEN!!!!" interrupted Mr. T

"What's your rush…." She finished.

"Why did I wait?" he asked. "_You_ told me to wait, now the man will never step foot in here again!"

"Mr. T, I'm quite sure we'll think of something" She added quickly.

And of course she was once more ignored her as he started on his ranting again. "There's a hole in the world like a great, black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it..." he spoke quickly. "But not for long" He smirked to himself. A kind of mad, scary kind of smirk, and it made Mrs. Lovett feel a little uncomfortable.

"We all deserve to die" he said once more "Even you Mrs. Lovett, even I" and when he spoke to her, he once again pointed that shiny, silver instrument at her neck. She backed up into the chair again, pushing her against the back and held her breath.

"For the lives of the wicked should be made brief" he said "Do you not agree, Mrs. Lovett?"

"Why yes, o..of course I do, love" She stammered.

He turned his face towards the window and stared out there.

"out" he said softly.

"If you need – " She started saying

"OUT!!!!" Mr. T cut in

Mrs. Lovett quickly obeyed orders and left without a sound, shutting the door behind her, and leaving Sweeney Todd and his untouched food to their thoughts.

She would think it over from now on before she took a risk and opened his door again.


End file.
